Tippi Twins Fairy Tales ( Side Story )
by Angelwing8
Summary: What happens when the twins put a twist on fairy tales...? Read and find out! ( Includes Tippi Twin OC's by a bunch of my friends :D )


**A/N: I really didn't think I'd be putting up any more TT so quickly, but I found this Tippi Twin "special" We started writing a while ago and I thought I'd continue it. It doesn't exactly go along with the main plot, so it's really just a side story. ( Perhaps somewhere between A New Beginning and Defenders of Light ) While I am working on ideas for the next Tippi Twin book ( The 5th ) along with finishing the 1st I shall be working on this one from time to time. This story shall have some of my friends/TT OC's in it XD So look for the names: Fifi, , Afsana, Ryan, Elena, and perhaps Ivy May. Along with Angela, Lauren, Timpani, Blumiere, Dimentio and Abar of course! It's time to put a Tippi Twist on fairy tales!**

**If you have any ideas please let me know, I need some ideas! R&R!**

Tippi Twins ~ Fairy Tales

"Come on girls! It's time for bed!" Timpani said as she rushed Angela and Lauren into their room. "What are we reading tonight?" asked Lauren. "It's a new book!" said Blumiere. "I've had it since I was little." Blumiere pulled out a big, red, book that read, "Legends, Tales, and Lore." "Dad...you know I usually don't like old books..." Lauren sighed as she pulled her covers over her head. "Don't worry, it's really interesting. My mom used to read stories out of it to me and...you know...before bedtime. That was all before IT happened... ANYWAYS, how about you pick a story, Angela?" he asked, then passed the big book to Angela. "But I want to read them all!" Angela cried playfully. We'll just have to read them one at a time" said Timpani. She opened the book and started choking on dust. "Boy this thing is OLD!" said Angela. But all sudden dust started spurting out of the bock. "Ahhhhhhh! TOOO old!" yelled Lauren. Everyone started coughing and then blacked out. Angela blinked and opened her eyes. She was in some grassy field. "Huh?" She noticed Lauren sitting up in a daze."Where are we?" said Lauren. Angela shrugged and got to her feet. Blumiere was running around franticly shouting for Timpani. "Wow... What's up with the tiaras...?" said Lauren. "I don't know... but it's pink so I don't care!" Angela giggled happily and played with her new outfit while Lauren ran towards her dad. "DAD?! Did you know anything about this?" She said shaking her father. "Timpani...TIMPANI!" Blumiere was spazzing out a bit. "Maybe we should look for mom instead of spazzing out in the middle of nowhere." said Lauren. Blumiere just continued to spazz. "Ooook..." Lauren said quietly as she walked back over to Angela. "What now?" she asked. Angela shruged. "I guess we should figure out where we are..." she sighed. "Well I guess that's a start..." said Lauren. "But what about dad?" "He'll find his way... I guess..." Angela laughed. "C'mon then." Lauren pulled her sister along a brick road leading to a small but tall tower. "Weird..." sighed Angela. "I feel like I know where we are but I don't." Angela ran over to the tower. "I know!" she cried. Lauren ran over and frowned at her sister. "Angie! There could be someone in that tower like Dimmy!" "Don't worry, Lauren, I got this. RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL, LET DOWN THY HAIR!" Angela yelled at the top of the tower. "Angela?!" a voice called from way up. "MOM?!" the twins said at the same time. Timpani poked her head out from a little window at the top of the tower. Her now extremely long hair flowed down. "MOM! You look so... so YOUNG!" exclaimed Lauren. "Wait... dad kind of did too..." she mumbled. "I do?!" shouted Timpani back. "Yeah! You look like your 15!" "Ooh! Ok then, can you guys find a way to get me out of here? The door is locked, so there's no way for me to get down..." Timpani frowned sadly then twisted her long hair around a finger. "Don't worry, Mom! We have our...wands." Lauren reached to where her pockets used to be and sighed. "We don't have our wands. This might take some time..." Lauren looked around and tried to find a rope or vine to get her mother down. "Have you seen your father?" asked Timpani. "Uhhh... Yeah... he's in a spazz.." replied Angela. "Want me to go get him?" "Yeah. Maybe he'll be able to find a way down from here!" Angela nodded and ran off to go get her father while Lauren looked around a bit more for things they could use for survival. Angela returned dragging her father by the foot. "I found dad! He was doing a jig on the roof of someone's house. I HAD TO GET A LADDER..." Angela cried. Lauren facepalm'd and sighed. "Good Lord help me... ANGELA WE COULDV'E USED THAT LADDER TO GET MOM DOWN!" "Uhhh... Oh well!" Angela grinned. "But guess what?! Dad's young again!" Lauren stared at her really... kinda... handsome father. "Uhh... yeah I can tell.. But that's not gonna get mom down!" Angela grinned even more. "Or so you think! Remember when dad told us that he used to have actual powers until he turned into Count Bleck?" "Yeah. So what?" "We'll he is at the age BEFORE he turned into Count Bleck! THAT means he still has powers!" "Oooooooh... NEAT!" Lauren poked her father continuously. "So daddy-o, do you have super strength or something? 'Cause we need to get Mom down and Angela here forgot to bring a ladder..." Lauren glared at Angela disapprovingly. Blumiere scratched his head. "Well err... I suppose.." Blumiere drifted off and went into deep concentration. He mumbled a few odd words then Timpani started hovering in the air. "Come on dad you can do it!" exclaimed the girls in excitement. Slowly Timpani got lifted out of the tower and down to land. "Yay! Mom!" the girls cried than ran over to hug Timpani. "Now then... so, did we get sucked into the book or something, dad?" Lauren asked. "I think so..." Blumiere sighed. "Then..." Lauren looked deep in thought and stared down at her feet. "Are we the only ones here or are there others?" "No idea..." mumbled Blumiere. Timpani thought for a moment. "Wait a minute guys... Somehow this situation seems oddly familiar..." but before they could continue they heard a call from the distance. "Hello over there! Wait for a sec and I'll catch up to you!" an older looking lady was walking towards them in the distance. As she walked over to them Timpani and Blumiere greeted her. "Why hi there!" said Timpani "I'm Timpani and this is my husband Blumiere." she pointed to the two girls, "Lauren and Angela." "Welcome!" the lady said kindly. "We are, uh, kind of new around here..." started Angela but Blumiere gave her a look that said " stay quiet please. " "Really? That so generous! Thank you so much!" Timpani exclaimed and motioned for her family to follow. As they walked along the dirt path Angela couldn't help but feel they were being followed. She heard a twig break and spun around to see a glimpse of someone's foot whisk past them. She whispered this to Lauren but she told Angela that it was just her imagination. As they headed into a forest Angela kept getting more and more of a bad feeling about this all. The group walked into the old lady's little cottage. "Well it sure is...cozy." Blumiere muttered as he tried to get through the tiny door. Timpani pushed on Blumiere's back and he made it in. Lauren looked out the window hoping there would be more civilization nearby, but as far as the naked eye could see were dark pine trees. The lady told them all to sit down as she made some tea. Angela sat close to Lauren still a bit unsure of this whole situation. Lauren and Angela whispered quietly while waiting for their tea. "Lauren... This is so weird... I've never heard of anyone getting sucked into a storybook before!" Lauren nodded. "Me too! And I thought I knew this type of thing after studying magic for a while... " Lauren glanced out the window again. She looked back at Angela then spun around trying to make sure what she had seen was real. A younger looking Dimentio was outside chaining up a girl! "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Lauren said as she stared out the window. "What are you thinking?" Angela asked, poking her twin curiously. "I'm thinking everyone we know got sucked into the book and we need to find them." Lauren sighed. "Mom, Dad, I'm...going outside for a bit of fresh air. See you later!" Lauren waved franticly then ran out the door towards the girl and Dimmy as fast as she could in her long dress. "Stop right there!" Lauren grinned. She always loved kicking jester butt! Dimentio swung around in surprise. "Ehhh? What are you two meddling twins doing here?!" "So it wasn't you who jinxed the book?!" "What book? You mean my heaven? Life here's a blast! I can torture as many little girls as I want to!" the twins just glared at him. "Err... until you two showed up..." he mumbled angrily. The girl that he had be torturing just stared at them like they were all idiots. Lauren looked at the girl. She had long, dark hair and a purple dress. "Uh, before I kick the jester's crappy butt I should probably save the girl..." Lauren chanted a single word and the chains surrounding the girl broke. "Well waddya know, my magic does work!" Lauren cried happily, then fist-pumped. The girl looked terrified. "WITCH! RUN!" She wailed then ran around in circles. Angela spoke first. "I'm Angela Tipping, and this is my twin sis Lauren." Lauren gave a little wave then sighed. "I'm probably going to have a LOT of trouble here..." "Why's that?" The girl, who's name was Afsana, asked. "Well, I'm not a WITCH, but I'm a dark magician. My Dad is too, but that doesn't mean we're evil!" Lauren explained. Afsana put a hand on Lauren's shoulder. "That's okay! But you'd better not use magic around others, because it freaks them out and they'll think you're a witch and hang you. Nothing to worry about!" Afsana smiled. "Yup, I might get hanged. There's nothing to worry about..." Lauren facepalm'd. "Well Afsana, have you seen any confused looking kids around our age anywhere? We're looking for our friends..." Angela questioned. "Well, I did see a girl with red hair and a long yellow dress wandering around the forest earlier." Afsana pointed to a small cottage way in the distance. "FIFI!" Angela and Lauren both cried at the same time, looking at each other joyously. "You know her?" asked Afsana. "Err yeah she's our friend." explained Angela. "Come on gang!" the three of them ran off towards the cottage. Angela thought she heard a faint scream in the distance but she paid no mind to it. As they reached the cottage they peaked in the window to see Fifi scrunched up on the bed looking terrified. "Heh.. Lets got check it out..." said Afsana. Lauren knocked on the cottage door. "FIFI! GET OVA HERE WE GONNA SAVE YA!" Angela yelled. "CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Fifi cried then screamed. Lauren chanted her magic word again and flew through the window. "Fifi, I think I know what story we're in." Lauren said. "What?!" Fifi asked franticly. "I think you're Snow White." Fifi sniffled loudly. "I DON'T WANNA DIE FROM A MAGIC APPLE!" Lauren thought that over for a minute. "Sorry to burst your bubble even more, but when you eat the apple we have no princes to save ya..." Fifi started to cry then yelled, "JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM THESE MIGITS!" "Okay okay!" huffed Lauren and kicked all the dwarves until she had enough of a path to get to Fifi. For some strange reason all of them where staring at Lauren like she was an idiot. "IT'S THE WITCH! EVERYONE RUNNN!" one yelled. "Oh crap." said Angela as she grabbed Fifi. They all ran out the door running for their dear lives. "I TOLD YOU SO!" shouted Afsana as they continued to run. "I'm just not even going to TRY to use MY magic." Angela huffed. "I'm never going to like midget people ever again..." Fifi sighed. "I think we're far away now." Lauren said, then ripped the hemming of her dress. "I've had just about enough of this annoying dress! It's ugly, and I can't run in it!" Lauren shouted angrily. "That's why you need to be more dainty like me!" Lauren just glared at her. "I'm cutting this baby!" She took off her crown and pulled a jewel off of it. Then with sharp edge she made her dress shorter. "THERE!" she grinned, "now to-" Lauren suddenly stumbled and fell into a random ocean that they had not noticed until now. "Where did this come from?!" The now soaking wet Lauren asked as she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair. "I don't know, but you're sinking..." Angela pointed out that Lauren was slowly sinking down into the depth of the ocean. "Uh oh." That was the last thing Lauren said before she went out cold.

"Where... am I?" Lauren asked as she flicked her tail against a rock. Wait. Since when did she have a tail? "AAAAAAH!" Lauren tried to scream but nothing came out but bubbles. A soothing voice came from around a corner as a mermaid and... "ANDREW?!" Lauren said, confused. "Well of course, you probably already made out with the mermaid." Lauren sighed. "Well duh." Andrew replied. Andrew also had a tail, which was silver unlike Lauren's teal one. "But how am I breathing?" Lauren asked. "And... why do I have a tail? It's sort of ticking me off..." "I honestly don't know but I think it looks HOT!" Lauren just stared at him and facepalm'd. "Well, that's because YOU think Angela looks hot..." she said with a glare. "And that's also why Kirby hates you." " Like I should care!" "Okay this is NOT the time for this Andy-" "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT HORRIED NAME!"

"Why don't you like that name?" asked Lauren. "Long story." said Andrew. "I just wish I knew where we are!" "That's it!" said Lauren. "What?" "If I swim to the surface, maybe I can see where we are Andrew!" Lauren started swimming up. "Ahhh!" Lauren heard a (girlish) scream coming from the dark abyss below her. Andrew was gone. "Andrew?" she called. "Help!" Andrew's voiced echoed in the deep caverns. Then something pink shot up from the dark. Lauren could hear Andrew laughing. The pink thing went higher and higher until it was out of sight. Lauren dashed upward to see what the thing was. When she got there she was in awe. The CUTEST, pink baby dolphin EVER was playing with Andrew. "AWWWW!" went Lauren. "Oh hi Lauren." smirked Andrew. "Meet my new friend momo-chan!" "What a strange name for a Dolphin Andrew."" Can Momo- Chan take us to land." He explained "I'm pretty sure Lauren." said Andrew. The two followed Momo-chan for a little more than an hour, and finally found land. Momo brought them to a deserted hillside so they wouldn't get caught by fishing lines. "Thanks Cutie." said Lauren as she patted Momo-chan on the head. "Lauren ... HIDE!" Andrew whispered. "Why?" "I HEAR SOMEONE COMMING COMING DOWN THE HILL YOU IMISOUL!" Lauren punched him. Then she looked up the hill. The old lady she met before was walking down the large hill. As Lauren hid behind a rock. "Ehhh? What is she doing here!? I thought she was with mom and dad!" They watched the lady take something out of the basket she was carrying then they saw a large flash of light. "OOoOooooOOooh!" went Andrew. "SHHH!" said Lauren and smacked him in the face. The light dimmed and off the lady went. "Where's Angela when you need her!" Lauren sighed then dived underwater, Andrew not far behind. "Maybe she's pigging out on a gingerbread house?" Andrew suggested, then Lauren slapped him again. In fact, Angela was doing just that. "YAY! THIS IS THE BEST GINGERBREAD I'VE EVER TASTED!" Angela shouted, crumbs falling out of her mouth as she spoke. "What are we doing HERE Angela?" said Fifi with a groan. "Having lunch!" replied Angela mouth full. "Shouldn't we be TRYING to save Lauren?!" asked Afsana. "Nah! Lauren's smart! She'll find her way JUST fine!" Angela said. Afsana and Fifi just stared at each other. "Yup what I thought..." said Fifi. "She turned into greedy Grettle.." "Gretel? It sounds like peanut brittle... IS IT A TYPE OF COOKIE?!" Angela jumped up and down. "No, we're talking about the story Hansel and Gretel. You know, the one with the evil witch that uses kids in her soup?" Afsana sighed and shrugged at Fifi. "Nope! Never heard of it. And besides, how likely is it that a little hag with a soup can is gonna grab me and cook me? Remember, I do have my powers." Suddenly, Abar in a dressed jumped out of nowhere. He wore a blonde wig, making him hardly recognizable. "MEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEEE!" He girlishly giggled "Time to cook me some Tippi Twin!" Angela screamed and started running around in circles. "NU NU NU NU NU NU NU!" she yelled. "LAUREN BLASTED YOU TO THE MOOOOON! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOU OLD HAG!" Abar shrugged. "Eh… weird things happen when you go into story books… But believe you me I shall be back once we get out of this mess." Angela continued running around. Fifi and Afsana just looked at each other, sweat dropping. "Well then." Said Fifi. "Let's get going, Angela." With that she grabbed the spazzic girl and walked off, Afsana trailing behind.


End file.
